Grid-type microwave antennas are known in the prior art. When compared to antennas whose reflecting surfaces are formed of solid metal, the grid-antennas offer the advantages of low wind load, light weight, and can be shipped disassembled, then assembled on site. Grid antennas are shown in several prior art patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,735 to Harris discloses a parabolic antenna structure including a circular rim to which hollow tubular members of aluminum alloy are welded or otherwise fastened together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,713 to Yang discloses a parabolic antenna consisting of two triangular sections and spaced parallel rods bent in planes which are parallel with each other to form a reflecting surface of a paraboloid of revolution. The spacing of the rods is gradually increased with the distance from the center-line of the reflector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,854 to Callaghan discloses an antenna consisting of a hollow, rectangular, elongated support structure with holes at a top surface and holes at a bottom surface in line with those at the top surface, respectively. The dimensions of the support structure restrict the access to the interior of the structure. Collars surrounding the holes are fabricated at the interior or exterior of the holes at both the top and bottom sides. A U-shaped member formed with beads or die surfaces therealong is inserted at an interior or exterior of the support structure to coact with the collars to lock the rods in place extending through the holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,980 to Murray discloses a dipole antenna with parabolic reflector which includes a circular horizontal rim to which a plurality of spokes are riveted. The rim can be formed from a pair of semi-circular rim sections or from a single unitary metal strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,928 to Elsbernd discloses a wind load reduction in tower mounted broadcast antennas consisting of reflectors as horizontal members and vertical members interconnected by inserting the members through each other and then welding the members or fastening them by screws, bolts etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,943 to Metcalfe discloses a mesh dish antenna and hub consisting of a plurality of curved ribs radially extending from a central hub to a rim where the curved ribs are secured with screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,777 to Halverson discloses a dish antenna structure which consists of radially extending ribs connected at their outer ends to a circular, peripheral ring by nuts and bolts. The ring is preferably formed with a peripheral ring groove facing the center of the antenna, which groove receives and holds the outer edges of antenna panels supported by the ribs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,946 to Matz, Jr. discloses a grid antenna consisting of a plurality of spaced metallic reflector ribs having an elongated cross-sectional configuration that is in the direction generally parallel to the axis of the feed. The ends of the ribs are connected to a hoop.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,212, to Cox discloses a grid-type paraboloid microwave antenna consisting of a rigid rim surrounding an array of parallel conductive rods. The rim forms a U-shaped channel along which a pair of opposed channels extend to receive an insulating strip to cover entry to the channel. The strip includes a series of spaced holes to admit ends of the rods into the channel. A second insulating strip in contained in a second pair of channels along the bottom of the U-shaped channel to prevent the ends of the rods from making electrical contact with the bottom of the channel. The insulating strip holds the ends of the rods in the desired positions relative to each other. The holes in the insulating strip gradually change from circular to increasingly elongated slots having radiused ends to accommodate the changing angle of intersection between the arches of the rods and the strip around the circumference of the rim.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,197 to Feagle discloses a design for a portable antenna ground scoring unit for air to ground gunnery which appears to include a plurality of parallel arranged ribs or rods mounted to a supporting frame work.